What About Some Coffee?
by Jonanda Taw
Summary: He's like a cup of coffee. Even though his smell disappeared, but the memories are still settled in my heart / Kisah sederhana dimana kita bisa belajar tentang arti menjaga orang terkasih. Inilah sepenggal kehidupan Kris Wu yang harus memilih antara Huang Zitao atau pendidikannya / [KRISTAO! WARNING INSIDE! REPOST FROM MY WP! Please don't forget to give me a review :3]


**What About Some Coffee?**

.

.

.

**Main Cast:** Kris and Tao [EXO-M]

**Genre:** Romance, Fluff

**Rating:** PG-15

**Length:** Oneshot

**Inspiration/Remake :** Melbourne; Rewind – Winna Effendi

**Soundtrack : **Aitai – Fujita Maiko

**Summary:**  
_He's like a cup of coffee. Even though his scent disappeared, but the memories are still settled in my heart._

* * *

.

Huang Zitao.

Zitao panggilannya. Pakaian sehari-harinya hanyalah jeans belel yang robek di bagian lutut, kaus oblong warna netral, dan _hoodie_ yang tudungnya selalu menutupi matanya jika digunakan. Golongan darahnya AB, aku lupa apakah rhesusnya negatif atau positif. Zitao tergila-gila pada makanan manis, tapi ia tidak suka coklat dan selalu memilih rasa stroberi jika ditanyai tentang buah favoritnya. Ia mempunyai banyak macam senyuman, tapi yang menjadi favoritku adalah senyum datarnya dengan ujung bibir sedikit naik.

Awal pertemuanku dengannya adalah di sebuah lorong kampus utama Universitas Peking. Aku yang baru keluar dari kelas langsung terkaget begitu Zitao tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapanku, dengan _hoodie _hitam dan matanya tertutup tudung. Aku hanya menatapnya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Ia tidak bicara, tidak bergerak. Tangan kanannya terjulur ke depan seperti meminta sesuatu, tapi diam saja dengan penampilan seperti itu membuatnya menyeramkan.

"_Where is my_ diary?" Akhirnya Zitao membuka suara.

Aku membuat raut _huh? _dan aku yang ikut-ikutan diam membuatku ditinggal dua karibku yang lain.

"_Where is my _diary, Kris Wu?" Ia mengulang kalimatnya, dengan bonus namaku di belakang. Wajahnya terangkat sedikit, membuatku bisa melihat matanya, bukan hanya bibir kucing yang manis.

Karena aku masih memasang wajah _blank _yang mungkin sedikit menyebalkan untuknya, ia mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempang kainnya yang samar-samar dapat kubaca sablonnya. _I Love U.S.A. _Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dengan sketsa persegi panjang yang jelek sekali, sebelas-duabelas dengan gambaranku. Dibawahnya tertulis **LOST DIARY **dengan spidol tebal dan ciri-ciri _diary _itu dengan sebuah nomor telepon, milik Zitao.

Jadi, dia pikir aku tunarungu?

Aku terkekeh. Cowok ini lucu juga. Pernah tidak, sih, kalian membayangkan seorang berpenampilan preman bisa punya _diary _bersampul merah jambu dan gambar kucing? Aku pribadi akan mengatakan tidak. Tapi Zitao adalah buktinya.

Melihatku yang tidak menjawabnya membuat ia mendengus dan lanjut protes. "Aku Huang Zitao, anak Fakultas MIPA. Kau mengambil _diary_ milikku yang tidak sengaja tertinggal di perpustakaan umum. Bisa aku minta 'barang aku-akuanmu' itu?"

Aku mengambil selembar kertas yang ia pegang. Zitao langsung memberengut, malah membuatku tersenyum. Sketsa amburadulnya kurasakan dengan jemari. Tidak berefek apa-apa, sih. Tapi aku sua menyentuh sketsa, merasakan bagaimana perasaan sang penciptanya saat membuat sketsa ini. Yang aku tahu, ada luapan marah dan kesal di sketsa Zitao.

_Diary _Zitao. Aku sudah membaca separuh isinya. Beberapa halamannya diselipkan foto-foto polaroid, sayangnya tak ada satu pun sosok manusia dari semua foto itu. Karena itulah aku tidak mengenal sosok Zitap saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Isi _diary_-nya cukup feminim untuk seorang anak laki-laki, tapi aku tahu Zitao bukan banci. Beberapa hal yang kuingat dari _diary _Zitao adalah kehidupan masa kecilnya di Manhattan dan beasiswa di Universitas Peking yang ia dapatkan tanpa tes.

"Hey," Zitao memanggil. "Kuulangi sekali lagi, ya. _Where is my _diary?"

Pada akhirnya aku mengeluarkn _diary _milik Zitao yang kuletakkan dalam tas. Ia langsung berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Jalannya pelan sekali, seperti cewek sakit hati. Aku langsung mengikutinya karena tertarik pada si preman penulis _diary _ini.

"_Can I call you _Tao?" tanyaku sambil terus berjalan disampingnya.

Zitao berhenti. Ia sedikit mendongak ke arahku dan dengan mata lugunya, Zitao membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku _straight_, kutekankan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Tao saat itu.

"_What about some coffee?_" tanyaku tanpa memikirkannya lebih dahulu.

Dengan ajakan itu, kami akhirnya sering cari makan malam bareng di dekat asramanya. Zitao tidak punya kendaraan pribadi, membuatku harus mengalah. Kami sering mengerjakan _paper _sama-sama di _coffee shop _dekat kampus walau kami dari fakultas yang berbeda. Zitao sering memberiku bekal, seperti anak kecil, dengan wajah datar namun nada malu-malu ia bilang bahwa setiap bekal yang ia bawa adalah masakannya sendiri.

Di _kencan _kami yang ketujuh, akhirnya aku sadar aku bukan seorang _straight _murni. Senyum datar Zitao sudah membuatku jatuh hati. Akhirnya kami menjadi kekasih dengan minimnya momen-momen romantis. Namun pada akhirnya, _we broke up_.

_The end._

* * *

.

Setelah aku dan Zitao putus, kami benar-benar tidak saling kontak. Itu adalah hari setelah acara kelulusan dilangsungkan. Aku tidak menemukan Zitao diantara ratusan mahasiswa lain yang juga merayakan hal yang sama dengan kami. Kukira aku hanya tidak beruntung karena tidak bertemu dengan Zitao kala itu. Tapi tidak, Zitao benar-benar pergi.

Yixing, kawan satu kamar asrama Zitao, berkata Zitao tak akan datang ke acara kelulusan. Ayahnya meninggal pada malam sebelumnya, membuat Zitao harus mengambil kereta paling pagi dari Beijing ke Qingdao agar ia bisa datang sebelum ayahnya masuk ke liang lahat. Ketika aku mengiriminya pesan berbelasungkawa, nihil, pesan itu tak masuk ke ponsel Zitao. Bahkan ketika aku menunggu-nunggu sampai seminggu kemudian aku tidak menemukan satu pun notifikasi dari Zitao.

Kabar berikutnya, kudengar Zitao mengambil kelas pilot di salah satu sekolah penerbangan di Qingdao karena wasiat mendiang ayahnya. Ia mengubur cita-citanya sebagai seorang ahli kimia analisis demi seorang ayah yang tidak menganggapnya anak, itu yang kutahu dari penggalan kisah Zitao. Aku tidak di China kala itu, kesibukan perkuliahan S2 di Unniversity of British Columbia membuatku sedikit acuh pada keadaan Zitao.

_Well_, aku mencintai Zitao apa adanya, setengah mati. Tanpa senyum kakunya, aku akan tetap begitu. Tanpa sikap manjanya, aku akan tetap begitu. Tanpa erangan sensualnya ketika ia tak berdaya dibawahku, aku akan tetap begitu. Zitao memiliki aura magis yang tak pernah kutemukan pada wanita-wanita yang kukencani maupun kutiduri sebelumnya. Zitao istimewa dalam diamnya.

Zitao akan memilih diam ketika aku kena damprat seorang kakak tingkat yang mengira aku memberinya harapan palsu. Zitao memilih mendengarkan ketika aku menyampaikan keluh-kesahku saat sebagian nilaiku dibawah rata-rata. Zitao memilih tak menasehatiku seperti anak kecil ketika aku mengalami kecelakaan karena kesal dibalap oleh seseorang, dan malah merawat luka-lukaku dengan minim komentar sampai aku sembuh. Tapi diamnya Zitao membuat kami kurang dapat berkomunikasi.

Kami putus, begitu saja. Tidak ada pertengkaran, tidak ada barang-barang yang pecah, tidak ada yang menangis meraung-raung, bahkan tidak ada keputusan pasti.

Kami berdua ada adalam apartemen Zitao kala itu. Yixing sedang keluar rumah bersama kekasihnya yang berasal dari Korea. Zitao diatas _single bed _berseprei lusuhnya dan aku duduk dibawah sambil makan butiran _choco chips _dan film Supermen seri jadul. Zitao hanya mendendang lirih, ia sibuk menulis sesuatu di lembar-lembar terakhir _diary_-nya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang ini sebelumnya," Zitao mulai bicara, "tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus?"

Aku menoleh kearahnya sekilas, lalu melanjutkan acara nonton film. "Berangkat ke Kanada, mengambil gelar Doktor di UBC."

Zitao tidak berkomentar apa-apa setelah itu. Ia hanya berhenti menulis, meletakkan _diary_-nya di meja nakas, lalu tiduran sambil memunggungiku. Zitao tidak tidur, aku tahu. Zitao yang tidur selalu memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke mulut seperti bayi kecil, dan aku masih melihat kedua tangan Zitao memeluk guling. Ia kesal, ia mencoba menghindar.

Akhirnya aku naik ke ranjangnya. _Choco chips_-ku kuletakkan disamping _diary_-nya, si Superman juga masih sibuk melawan penjahat ketika aku mulai mendekat pada Zitao. Kami berdua hanya memakai kaus dalam dan celana pendek saat itu, aroma sabun bayi dapat kurasakan daari kulit kecoklatannya yang lembut. Ketika hidungku menyentuh tengkuknya, Zitao mulai berbicara.

"Kau tidak bilang apa-apa."

Aku masih sibuk dengan kegiatanku. Kecupan demi kecupan kusematkan pada leher menggoda di hadapanku. Zitao mengerang tipis, tertahan, terpaksa, setengah hati. "Sebenarnya ini kejutan."

"Apa?"

Aku menatap iris hitamnya yang dalam bagai lautan. Banyak hal dari Zitao yang tak dapat kusentuh. Kadang-kadang aku bertanya, _apa aku benar kekasihmu, Tao?_ Tapi bagai bisa membaca pikiranku, Zitao selalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin membawamu ke Kanada. Kita bisa tinggal serumah disana, belajar di universitas yang sama lagi, lalu aku akan melamarmu."

Mata Zitao bergerak, seakan-akan menelusuri lekuk wajahku. Telapaknya menyentuh pipiku, mengelusnya. Bibir kucingnya ia gigit dan membuatku ingin menggigit bagian itu juga. "Kenapa kau tidak mengerti?" tanyanya.

Alisku berkerut, bagai bertanya _apa?_

"Amerika bukan tempatku. Tempat untuk Tao-mu harusnya disini."

Aku malah cekikikan karena menganggap ucapan Zitao begitu lugu. Alisnya yang kini berkerut. Bibirnya mengerucut tipis dan aku tahu ia merasa terganggu. "Kita hanya berpindah benua, bukan planet. Kau sudah pernah tinggal di Manhattan, Vancouver tidak jauh berbeda. Amerika tempat bagi semua orang."

Ia menggeleng, mendeskripsikan bahwa aku tak paham. Benar, ia mengatakannya setelah itu. "Kau tak mengerti." Zitao membutuhkan sebuah tarikan nafas panjang sebelum mengurai alasannya. "Amerika merenggut kebahagiaanku, mengantarkanku bertemu dengan Papa yang amat membenciku. Amerika bukan untukku."

Kuakui, aku merasa tertampar melihat wajah Zitao yang terluka. Segala rayuan kulontarkan agar Zitao ikut bersamaku, beresta iming-iming pernikahan yang ia inginkan sejak masa-masa awal dari semester akhir kami. Tapi rasa takut malah menguasainya. Perlahan ia menjauhiku, menjauhi sentuhanku, merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Ia meringkuk, terlihat begitu lemah dimataku. Baru kali ini kulihat Zitao seperti itu. Panikku makin menjadi ketika ia berujar begitu lirih, _"You're my first love, _Kris."

_Simple_, sederhana, bukan untaian diksi. _Kau cinta pertamaku, Kris_, itu kata Zitao. Tapi bagiku, cinta pertama tidak sesederhana itu. Cinta pertama adalah sebuah rasa dimana kau mengorbankan segalanya untuk seseorang, tanpa pamrih, tanpa ingin dibalas. Cinta pertama adalah perasaan nyaman pertama kalinya walau secara sadar, tubuh dan hati merasakan sakit. Cinta pertama adalah keberanian berkomitmen untuk pertama kalinya, komitmen untuk melanjutkan hidup bersama-sama hingga tua. Cinta pertama adalah perasaanku pada Zitao.

Aku ingin membalas ucapan Zitao, tapi terlambat. Ia sudah berdiri lebih dulu dengan lututnya, bulit air mata mengalir turun ke pipinya dan ia mengambili barang-barangku yang berserakan di lantai. Tak ada satu kalimat pun yang ia keluarkan ketika ia mengamit jemariku, mengantarku hingga ambang pintu kamarnya, lalu memberikan seluruh barangku begitu tergesa. Ia hanya menatap tepat di mataku dengan matanya yang basah. Kemudian bibirnya mengecup bibirku yang tak sempurna karena kebiasaan merokok , lama sekali, namun tidak ia tekan sedikit pun.

Ketika aku sadar Zitao telah melepas ciuman kami, aku pun membuka mata. Yang kutemukan hanya pintu yang sudah ditutup ─terkunci, dan Yixing yang melongo disampingku karena pakaianku yang tidak senonoh.

* * *

.

Ini hari Minggu pertamaku di Beijing setelah menghabiskan hampir 4 tahun di Vancouver untuk kuliah dan bekerja. Aku kembali, benar-benar kembali dan berjanji tak akan pergi lagi. Meski begitu, Huang Zitao tak akan kembali padaku. Ia masih menghilang, tanpa jejak, Yixing juga tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Kalau ditanya apakah aku masih berharap pada Zitao, jawabanku pasti _iya_.

Lama-lama aku jadi terobsesi pada Zitao. Aku menolak seluruh ajakan kencan yang kuterima setelah aku putus dari preman manis itu. Kehidupanku makin hancur. Hobi baruku adalah _having sex _sendirian di kamar mandi setiap teringat Zitao, minum-minum, dan secara jujur kunyatakan bahwa aku mengkonsumsi narkoba.

Tidak ada lagi Kris Wu si atlet panahan. Keadaan fisikku bahkan lebih rapuh daripada kakek-kakek dengan uban menutupi kepalanya.

Dan obsesiku pada Zitao pula yang membuatku berada di sini, sebuah _coffee shop _ dekat kampusku, _coffee shop _tempatku dan Zitao melewati banyak malam sibuk yang melelahkan. Sebuah nomor tak dikenal dengan akhiran 0502 mengirimiku pesan malam lalu, isinya hanya sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa si pengirim akan berada di _coffee shop _ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak punya keharusan untuk datang, tapi bayang-bayang Zitao yang selalu mempunyai nomor telepon berakhiran 0502 malah menghantui.

_He's like a cup of coffee. Even though his scent disappeared, but the memories are still settled in my heart._

"Satu _black coffee_ tanpa gula, tanpa creamer," pintaku pada seorang pelayan dan akhirnya aku mulai menunggu.

Menunggu.

Mengunggu.

Berjam-jam aku menunggu.

Tidak ada yang menghampiriku, tidak ada pesan masuk lagi, tidak ada Zitao. Aku mulai pesimis ketika senja menjelang. Mungkin orang itu salah mengirim pesan, mungkin benar aku yang terlalu percaya diri, mungkin benar Zitao sudah benar-benar pergi. Aku melirik sejumlah cangkir diatas mejaku, lebih dari tiga. Kembung kurasakan, lalu aku meringis.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memundurkan kursi dihadapanku, lalu duduk diatasnya. Jaket _maroon_ dengan bordiran logo _Air China _melekat pada tubuhnya. Bodohnya aku tak melihat rupanya terlebih dahulu. Namun ketika aku mendongak, jujur kukatakan aku syok.

_"__What about some coffee_?" ia bertanya.

Huang Zitao disini, duduk didepanku dengan jaket _maroon _kebanggaan _Air China _yang pramugarinya seksi-seksi itu. Tidak ada senyum lebar, hanya senyum tipis dengan ujung bibir naik. Tidak ada pertanyaan mengenai kabar, tapi pengulangan ajakan pertamaku untuknya. Tidak ada keramahan khas seorang pelayan publik, hanya ada wajah datar Zitao yang tetap terkesan lembut.

Memilih itu menyebalkan, selalu ada pro dan kontra yang mengekor, selalu ada konsekuensi yang harus diterima. Aku memilih pendidikanku, cita-citaku, karirku. Ada cinta yang kutinggalkan disini, separuh jiwaku ─tidak, seluruh jiwaku. Dan konsekuensinya adalah membuat Zitao menangis malam itu, membuatku menjadi pecandu, membuat jarak diantara kami berdua.

Namun ada satu yang kutahu; apa yang kami punya sekarang sudah cukup. Aku, Zitao, dan kesempatan kedua.

_And I'll wait for the rest of our lives to happen._

_._

**_._**

**_._**

**_FIN_**

* * *

HAIIIIIIII AKHIRNYA AKU NGEPOST LAGI DISINI HAHAHA /slapped

Aku gak mau cuap-cuap banyak sih ._. aku cuma mau bilang kalau **AKU PINDAH LAPAK KE SINI**

Jadi aku bakal jaraaanggg banget update disini. Kalaupun update, aku pasti telat -_-

.

PASTI BANYAK YANG NANYAIN FF XUNZHAO XINGFU SAMA ESCLAVE KAN? HAHAHA ._.

Mungkin aku bakal discontinue Xunzhao Xingfu. Why? Karena aku punya rencana tersendiri untuk FF itu /smirk (ini masih MUNGKIN lho ya...)

Kalo Esclave SEBENERNYA sudah diketik sampe selesai. Tapi aku hapus soalnya itu SINETRON banget ._. Jadi aku rombak total ceritanya. Ini juga lagi pusing soalnya kan chapter2 sebelumnya udah dipublish jadi gabisa kurombak -_- Hehehe

.

Aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya :')

Aku banyak tugas sekolah, tugas kepanitiaan ini-itu juga, abis itu ngisi acara sana-sini. Aku pusing :')

Maafin aku ya...

.

Makasih buat perhatiannya /?

REVIEW SELALU KUTUNGGU :*

sayang kamu semua :*

.

.

.

sign,

**Jonanda Taw**


End file.
